Feedback Update: Aquanites, Poison Arrow
August 4th, 2009 We at JaGex like to make sure that you, our customers, feel that you have an impact on the way the game is made and played. Even last week, we released the updates you voted for in polls and on the forums. Now, we're going to take it one step further by releasing our new feedback updates! But what is a feedback update, exactly? Well, it's a term we call our new type of updates that take your feedback from the forums and try and put some of your suggestions into the game - hopefully a week after every update released. Obviously, this won't always be possible but we'll try our best! ;) So, as our last update released Aquanites, the Poison Arrow Pub and Animation Pack 1 we shall be improving those this week. First off, we've made a slight update to Animation Pack 1 by changing some of the weapons slightly - rune longswords and dragon longswords both look even cooler! Also, the look of the dragon longsword to make it look less like a dragon scimitars and also the rune scimitar is less like the dragon scimitar. The way in which the player runs while wielding some of the updated weapons has been modified as well. The abyssal whip animations are now improved and the idle animations for scimitars have undergone an overhaul. The saradomin sword's special attack has been updated as this was the only special attack we forgot to include! For those who prefer the old graphics, playing on Standard Detail will return the weapons, animation and also the relatively new HP bar back to the way it was. We've also made some changes to the Poison Arrow. The chat details with Sparky the squirrel have been clarified so there is no more speculation about an animal-related skill - it's 70 summoning in case you didn't know. To add a unique feature to the pub, we've included a brand, new minigame in the pub - darts! Those of you that have played the game in real life will be familiar with the rules or you could just check it out in the Knowldege Base. Bring along any type of dart and enjoy a friendly game with either Geoff or another player. Or, you could challenge either one to a stake game and win some cold, hard, cash. Our final feedback update is about the Aquanites. The room has been expanded slightly to allow an extra creature or two to stop the overcrowding. Many of you have been saying that this update isn't high level enough. So, we've added an extra chamber with brand new monsters - Giant Aquanites! You will need 93 slayer to fight these beasts as they are level 214. However, you can team up to take them down as the area is multi-combat. Persistent mages may be rewarded for their efforts. We've also added a new music track called 'Aqua Nights' to the aquanite and giant aquanite area of the dungeon. As ever, hope you enjoy playing the game - especially now you may have suggested the content you're playing! ---- Darts Darts can be played at The Poison Arrow in East Ardougne. Right click on the dartboard with any darts equipped and select play. You may either 'Challenge Geoff' or 'Challenge Player'. Challenge Geoff will initiate a friendly game of darts with Geoff. Challenge Player will display a list of all other players in the pub you may want to play darts with. You can them challenge them to a friendly or staked game. You may only risk up to 10k gold in a staked game. The rules of darts are identical to the real life version [1]. Giant Aquanite The Giant Aquanites can be found in the Fremennnik slayer dungeon, past their weaker relatives. They require level 93 slayer to fight. They are 100 levels higher and have 1000 more lifepoints than regular aquanites. Killing one is much harder so the whole area is multi-combat. In total, there are five giant aquanites in the chamber because the high levels required mean less demand. The magic attack is identical in appearance to the normal aquanite attack although it is more powerful. The ranged attack is similar in appearance to the ranged attack of cockroach soldiers but it can also do up to 680 poison damage, so it's advised to bring some antipoison along too. The melee attack is an area of effect attack that damages multiple players. It happens when the giant aquanite stomps onto the ground. After this, the aquanite will switch targets if there's another player battling it to make the fight harder for teams of players. If there is only one player fighting the aquanite, it will remain with the same, and only, target. Drops 100% *1 Big bone Runes *50 - 81 Air runes *35 - 100 Water runes *3 - 15 Nature runes *5 - 6 Blood runes *4 Soul runes *20 - 52 Mist runes *20 - 50 Mud runes *23 - 50 Steam runes Weapons & Armour *1 Dragon spear (rare) *1 Water battlestaff *1 Mist battlestaff (Rare) *8 - 16 Rune darts *30 - 45 Pearl bolts *15 Adamant bolts *6 - 8 Rune bolts *Rune dagger (uncommon) *Rune scimitar (rare) *Rune platebody (rare) *Dragon spear (very rare) *Shield left half (very rare) Seeds *1 - 3 Ranarr seed *1 - 2 Toadflax seed *1 - 2 Irit seed *1 Kwuarm seed *1 Snapdragon seed *1 Lantadyme seed *1 Dwarf weed seed *1 Torstol seed *1 Poison ivy seed *1 - 3 Cactus seed *1 - 2 Belladonna seed Herblore Ingredients *2 - 14 Eye of newt *1 - 3 Ranarr (grimy) *1 - 2 Toadflax (grimy) *1 - 2 Irit (grimy) *1 Kwuarm (grimy) *1 Snapdragon (grimy) *1 Lantadyme (grimy) *1 Dwarf weed (grimy) *1 Torstol (grimy - uncommon) Charms *1 - 3 Green charm (most common) *1 Blue Charm (second common) *1 - 4 Gold charm (third common) *1 - 2 Crimson charm (least common) Other *Nothing (rare) *Half of a key (rare) *Clue scroll (level 3 - uncommon) *500 - 2000 Coins *1 - 2 Magic potion *Water tiara *4 - 11 Seaweed (noted) *25 - 62 Flax (noted) *3 - 5 Snape Grass (noted) *Uncut sapphire *Long bone *Curved bone *5 - 12 Raw tuna *2 - 6 Raw lobster *1 - 4 Raw swordfish *1 - 2 Raw shark *Giant Aquanite Head (very rare) Mist Battlestaff The mist battlestaff is a rare drop from giant aquanites. It requires 40 Attack and 65 Magic to wield. The staff also provides an unlimited amount of air and water runes so it is useful for mages casting water spells as they only need one more type of rune - mind, chaos, death or blood. It provides mages with a high-power weapon similar to melee's godsword or ranger's dark bow. The staff can me made into a mystic mist staff by taking a normal mist staff and 40000 coins to Thormac following the Scorpion Catcher quest. This will increase the strength bonus from +37 to + 55. With the introduction of this staff, Ahrim's staff from the Barrows minigame was upgraded to give a +17 attack bonus rather than the previous +15. The mist staff is also the first magic weapon to have a special attack - Mists of Time. The player fires a spell with the staff, the enemy will be covered in mist until you next hit them. The mist will cause the enemy to be hit by the last amount. For example, if a player hits 110 then 170, their opponent will be hit by 110 first then 280 - both attacks combined. This will not work with a melee attack but both magic attacks are guaranteed to hit. It drains 100% of the special attack bar. With the update on the 2nd of September, the mystic mist staff now gives a 10% increase to the max hit of all magic spells. Giant Aquanite Head A Giant Aquanite Head is a non-tradeable, rare drop from giant aquanites. At level 93 Slayer and 68 Construction, it can be mounted in a player's Skill Hall to show their slayer experience. Mounting the item requires the actual head, 2 mahogany planks and 1 gold leaf. This will give the player who mounts the head 503 construction xp and 996 slayer xp. Category:Slayer monsters